Darha
Darha - czarodziejka pochodząca z planety Ohm, nie zna swoich krewnych. Większość życia Darhy to tułaczki po świecie (nie tylko na rodzimej planecie) w poszukiwaniu swojego miejsca. Jako że dużo podróżowała, spotykała wiele osób i nie raz, nie dwa była świadkiem niesprawiedliwości oraz cierpienia. Musiała szybko dorosnąć. Darha jest typem osoby, która zdaje sobie sprawę z istniejącego zła, lecz jednocześnie mało co robi w kierunku by z nim walczyć. Uważa bowiem, że na wszystko przychodzi odpowiednia pora, trzeba z pokorą przyjmować to co daje życie i być gotowym na to, że w każdej chwili może to zabrać. Głęboko wierzy w sprawiedliwość, w to, że dobro zostaje nagrodzone a zło ukarane. Na co dzień spędza czas w lesie, koło Alfei, gdzie obecnie mieszka. Obserwuje życie uczennic Alfei, przyglądając się ich poczynaniom, ponieważ sama nie ma odwagi by zapisać się do szkoły. Osobowość Darha zdaje się być spokojną, opanowaną i małomówną osobą, patrzącą na świat cierpliwym wzrokiem. Stara się ukrywać swoje emocje, nie dawać im nad sobą zapanować. Darha twierdzi, że aby zapanować nad swoim umysłem, wpierw należy zapanować nad swoim ciałem, toteż wiele godzin spędza na samodoskonaleniu się, nauce skupienia. Cechuje ją wielka pokora, którą odczuwa wobec natury, fauna i flora nieraz dawała jej warunki do przetrwania. Potrafi okazać wdzięczność. Nie jest osobą pamiętliwą i łatwo wybacza. Niestety, kiedy widzi krzywdę, nie ma odwagi by zareagować. Biernie przygląda się życiu uczennic Alfei, jest dość wstydliwa, a inne osoby ją po prostu onieśmielają. To doskonała i cierpliwa obserwatorka, która potrafi wysuwać wnioski z własnych doświadczeń. Chociaż Darha nie ingeruje w życie innych i nie wychyla się z tłumu, można nazwać ją ciekawską. Interesuje się poczynaniami innych osób a ich los - chociaż stwarza pozory chłodnej i obojętnej - naprawdę ją interesuje. Dobrze jej jest być w cieniu, skąd może obserwować i nie ma zbyt wielkich aspiracji, cieszy się tym co przyniesie dzień. Wygląd Darha jest niską dziewczyną o szczupłej sylwetce i naturalnie delikatnie kawowej, lecz słabo to widać, skórze. Włosy czarodziejki mają barwę orzechu pomieszanego z hebanem, u góry widać czarne prześwity zaś u dołu - szare. Tęczówki Darhy mają po trzy kolory - są złoto-miodowo-cyklamenowe, z tym, że kolor cyklamenowy utrzymuje się bardziej przy źrenicach, tworząc wokół nich obwódki. Brwi Darhy są jasnobrązowe. Twarz czarodziejki zdobi piercing ze złotym łańcuszkiem, który sięga od nosa do prawego ucha. Ramiona dziewczyny pokrywają złote znamiona z którymi się urodziła, wiją się one na podobieństwo orientalnych smoków. Relacje 'Rodzina' Trudno jest mówić na temat rodziców Darhy czy możliwie posiadanego rodzeństwa, z uwagi na fakt, że dziewczyna nie zna swoich korzeni. Wie jedynie, że jej opiekunowie z wioski nie są z nią biologicznie spokrewnieni. Za swoją rodzinę Darha uważa właśnie mieszkańców wioski w której dorastała oraz odwiedzające ją od czasu do czasu owady. Czasami, nocując pod gwieździstym niebem, Darha zastanawia się kim są i jak wyglądają jej rodzice, a szczególnie zastanawia się nad tym czy żyją i są szczęśliwi. Prawda jest taka że matka Darhy z czasem przestała kochać męża który po slubie zaczął się do niej źle zwracać a nawet ignorować i traktować jak pomoc domową a nie partnerkę. Kobieta szukając uczucia którego nie dostawała od męża wdała się w romans. Kiedy zaszła w ciążę by uniknąć gniewu ze strony rodziny męża wmówiła mężczyźnie że jest to jego dziecko a z kochankiem zerwała kontakt. Niestety kiedy Darha przyszła na swiat kobieta porzuciła ją z uwagi na niezwykłe zabarwienie kończyn córki - była pewna że ich kolor zdradzi jej skok w bok. Mężowi opowiedziała że dziecko zmarło w trakcie porodu a on o dziwo uwierzył i nie zadawał pytań. Być może dlatego ze nie chciał mieć potomstwa. Biologiczna matka Darhy mieszka na Ohm zaś jej ojciec załamany porzuceniem przez ukochaną opuscił rodzimą planetę. 'Dalsza rodzina' Od strony ojca dziewczyna posiada dalekiego krewnego, czarodzieja imieniem Isaac który pochodził z Animorphi, cechował się zdolnościami kameleona. Dziewczyna odziedziczyła je po mężczyźnie, lecz z racji, że nie zna swoich rodziców, nie wie skąd wzięły się u niej te zdolności. W dziewczynie płynie również krew Pomorian, co objawiło się w kolorze jej kończyn. 'Przyjaciele' Darha zaprzyjaźniła się ze starszą od siebie Yawen, która poznała podczas jednego ze spacerów niedaleko Magix. Początkowo obserwowała kobietę, aż ta zachęciła ją przyjaznym gestem by podeszła bliżej. Widują się rzadko, ale utrzymują kontakt. Przyjaciółmi Darha nazywa również owady, które towarzysza jej na co dzień. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna zna Sushilę, z która może zamieniła kilka słów i tym samym jest ona jedyną uczennicą Alfei, z którą Darha miała odwagę by porozmawiać. Noëlla - czysty przypadek i pobyt na Animorphii. 'Miłość' Słowo "miłość" Darha rozumie nieco inaczej niż inni. W jej mniemaniu istnieje jedynie jeden jej rodzaj, którym można obdarować każdą osobę w jednakowym stopniu, nie odczuwa także pociągu fizycznego do żadnej z płci. 'Pupilki' Darha nie posiada zwierząt. Zainteresowania 'Języki i kultury' Darha jest istną poliglotką - bardzo łatwo uczy się obcych języków, ma świetną pamięć zarówno do głosów, twarzy jak i tekstu. Moce i zdolności *'"Kameleon"' - Darha zmienia kolor swojej skóry, jej fakturę, kolor tęczówek, włosów a nawet długość swoich kończyn wedle woli. *'Owady' - Wokół dziewczyny czasem widoczne są chmary owadów, których zadaniem jest ochrona postaci, na jej prośbę. Chociaż Darha jest przeciwna konfliktom, owady mogą służyć także jako broń. *'"Głosy"' - Darha od dziecka słyszy w swojej głowie głosy, które szepczą jej pomocne rzeczy i chociaż brzmi to przerażająco, to dziewczyna twierdzi, że dzięki nim omijają ją wypadki i nie czuje się sama. *'Komunikowanie się z przyrodą' - Darha potrafi komunikować się z fauną oraz florą. *'Telekineza i lewitacja' - Dziewczyna posiada zdolność do lewitacji oraz podnoszenia jedynie przedmiotów stałych przy pomocy woli. *'Doskonała pamięć' - Darhę cechuje wspaniała, wręcz fotograficzna pamięć. Świetnie zapamiętuje smaki, głosy i kolory. 'Słabości' *'Dostęp do światła' - Dziewczyna - zupełnie jak kwiat, musi mieć ciągły dostęp do światła inaczej staje się pochmurna oraz smutna i słaba pod względem magii. *'Słaba siła fizyczna' - Darha nie należy do osób dobrze sprawnych fizycznie i łatwo się przemęcza. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - Nieznane. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nieznana. *'Pupilki:' - Stadko owadów. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Przez większość swojego życia Darha jadła jedynie owoce. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Żółty, fioletowy, miętowy oraz różowy... trudno wybrać jeden. *'Hobby:' - Obserwacja innych, obserwacja przyrody, języki obce. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Uprzedzeń, tańca i zimna. *'Ciekawostka' - Dziewczyna jest wegetarianką. Powtarza, że nie byłaby w stanie odebrać zwierzęciu życia. Raz w życiu była świadkiem takiego zajścia i do dzisiaj mocno je przeżywa. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Kiedy używa magii, znamiona na jej ramionach zdają się błyszczeć. *Jest bezskrzydłą wróżką - po przemianie nie posiada skrzydeł, za to zarówno w "cywilnej" formie jak i po przemianie przemieszcza się przy pomocy lewitacji. *Zdarza się, że w swojej głowie słyszy głosy, które ostrzegają ją przed niebezpieczeństwem czy mówią o nadchodzącym szczęściu, dziewczyna nierzadko odpowiada im na głos, przez co tłum uważa ją za prosto mówiąc niepełno sprytną. *Dużej ilości biżuterii - ogromnych kolczykach, piercingu i szerokich bransoletach. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Darha nie zna swoich rodziców. Jako niemowlak została odnaleziona przez mieszkańców wioski gdzieś na planecie Ohm. Ciekawostki *Darha jest swego rodzaju odzwierciedleniem w universum Winx Club mojej innej bardzo ważnej dla mnie OC - Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe. *Jej historia nawiązuje do Oazy, innej OC Rochi. *Imię postaci zostało zaczerpnięte z gry "League of Legends", tak jak kilka cytatów na stronie. Niektóre z cytatów na stronie również pochodzą z gry, jednakże innej, mianowicie pochodzą one z "Overwatch". *Poza na ID pochodzi od Mei z OV. *Jej wygląd również jest inspirowany postacią z LoLa, i niezamierzenie przypomina nieco inną OC autorki -Satyę. *W polskiej wersji językowej, Darha mówiłaby głosem Brygidy Turowskiej, która znana jest z dubbingowania min. Księżniczki Luny w serialu animowanym "My Little Pony:Friendship is magic" czy Tygrysicy w filmach DreamWorks z serii "Kung Fu Panda". *Projekt Darhy został wykonany w grze "Eldarya" i zmodyfikowany - tutaj można go zobaczyć. *Przez fakt, że żyła w odosobnieniu nie znała czegoś takiego jak biżuteria, jednak odkąd tylko odkryła kolczyki, bransolety czy naszyjniki nie może się z nimi rozstać, jest straszną sroką i ciągnie ją do błyskotek. *Tarcze ochronne w wykonaniu Darhy mają okrągły kształt i soczystą, cytrynową barwę. *Owady wokół postaci nie są obecne przez cały czas. *Jest osobą aseksualną, nie odczuwa fizycznego pociągu do żadnej z płci. *W swoim życiu przeczytała wiele ksiąg o zaklęciach wzmacniających, dzięki temu wie jaką inkantację wypowiedzieć by chwilowo wzmocnić swoje zaklęcia, zarówno ofensywne jak i defensywne. *Chociaż korzystania z wielu swoich zdolności nauczała się przez lata, tak głosy w głowie słyszy od dzieciństwa, czarodziejka uważa, że dzięki ich obecności nie czuje się samotna. Pochodzenie thumb|left|230pxOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria Darha1rysunek.jpg Darha koncepty - zmiana koloru skóry i włosów 1.jpg Darha art.jpg Darha projekt stroju.jpg Darha symbol.jpg Darha szkic.jpg Darha szkic twarzy.jpg Darha szkic twarzy z profilu.jpg Darha ID.jpg Młoda Darha w górach szkic.jpg Darha drugi szkic - profil.jpg Darha ozdoba.jpg Darha i Sushila szkic.jpg JakiśRysunekDarhy.jpg Darha za drzewkiem.jpg Darha IDr.jpg Transformacje Darha transformacja.jpg|Podstawowa transformacja. Stroje Darha inny codzienny.jpg Darha inny codzienny2.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'1 Marca 2019' - zostaje ujawniony projekt stroju. *'14.03.18' - Darha zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Inne postacie Kategoria:Ohm Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Kobiety